Version 1.1 Update
Date August 7, 2019. Information *New Hero: Jill Valentine has been added. *The following have also been subsequently added: **A Hero Story has been added. **A Chronicle Quest has been added. **Achievements have been added. *Game has been further released in the following regions: **Indonesia **Australia **Singapore **Thailand **Korea **Taiwan **Japan **Philippines **Hong Kong **Malaysia **Macau *You can now skip the tutorial. *You can now use Heroes without completing stories. *Thus, the achievement Hero has been changed to Hero Story. *Match records for the TEPPEN CHANNEL will now show five instead of three. *Notifications will now display for updates to the TEPPEN CHANNEL. *The appearance for some national flags have been updated. *For players who are using the corresponding flags, your flag setting has been reset to no flag during this update, so please select your flag again. *The following balance change has been implemented. **“Spike Launch”, Nergigante’s Hero Art, has been changed. **”Blood Destiny” (COR 180) has been changed. *Cards with the effect “Give unit Deals damage to the your Hero equal to its Attack” would override any effect that should prevent damage such as Damage can cause damage. There was an error in the card text and its intended meaning. The dev team has decided to keep the text as it is and changed card effects to prioritize effects that prevent damage such as Damage so that no damage is incurred. *The following periods have been extended by 11 hours. **“Season Pass” Validity **“Ranked Match: Ryu” Event Period *The time for event periods of Ranked Matches will be shown in your local time zone as configured on your device. *For “Last Month’s Rankings” in Ranked Match, you may now see all ranks up to your rank if you made it to a Champion Rank. *Battle flow has been improved with fixes to background processing and network communication. *Fixes have been made to official sites in some languages. *Fixes have been made to some issues. Spike Launch change Players combine Hero Arts with cards to form strategies and decks, and the goal of establishing balancing is to give them more options. Even if there is an outstanding deck, we'd like there to be several counter decks, which will contribute towards a fresh meta. However, after analyzing the game data since release and looking at the usage rates of Hero Arts and win rate of decks, we've discovered that decks revolving around Nergigante and the Hero Art "Spike Launch" has made the meta stale. Some changes will be made in the upcoming August update to rebalance strategies , and a Hero Art will also be tweaked. The details for changing the Hero Art "Spike Launch" is as follows. AP:17 Split damage equal to sacrificed life points to all enemy units. 　　-->> AP:20 Split damage equal to sacrificed life points to all enemy units up to 12 points of damage. *Reason for change: Nergigante's Spike Launch decks were meant to be played by constructing decks to help cover the disadvantage of sacrificing your hero's life, and going from a low life point situation to defeating units in order to steal the advantage. However, as it stands, players sacrifice life in the early game, steal the advantage in the midgame, and can easily maintain the advantage throughout the game with a high damage dealing Hero Art that doesn't even allow the opponent a chance to take back the advantage. In other words, you can sacrifice life and make sure the opponent will never be able to touch you, essentially ending matches much earlier than intended. With this, victories are not won based on deck construction or skill, but rather relies solely on the ability of the Hero Art "Spike Launch." That explains why any deck that uses "Spike Launch" has a high win rate. An unbalanced Hero Art that is relied on heavily will push players towards certain heroes and decks in the meta including future updates. We've decided to change Nergigante's Hero Art "Spike Launch" in order to make the game more fun and exciting. We hope TEPPEN battles will become more enjoyable with this balance change. We look forward to seeing you in the battlefield! Sources *Ver. 1.1 Update Notification | TEPPEN -Official Site- *Upcoming Changes to Balancing | TEPPEN -Official Site- Category:Updates